1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display and more particularly to a liquid crystal display module and a liquid crystal display.
2. Related Art
In the wake of the development of liquid crystal display technology, the cost of liquid crystal display module is reducing gradually. A conventional liquid crystal display module comprises a front frame, a liquid crystal display panel, a plastic frame, optical films, a light guide plate, light sources, a heat dissipation plate and a back-plate, wherein the plastic frame generally requires a process of mould development, and its cost is very high.
In view of the high cost of plastic frame in conventional techniques, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal display module to solve the problems in existing techniques.